Matteo Adonis
Matteo Adonis (born April 4th, 1996) is a singer, lyricist, voice actor, professional chiseler, and video creator who is known by the stage name of "Mat4yo". He has a web-series called Chisel This! where he dives deep into good lyrics and criticizes bad ones. You can watch that on his channel, and also on his website, ChiselThis.wix.com/RapThat . His most famous videos are rap battles between Peewee Herman and Steve from Blue's Clues and Spiderman and Captain Jack Sparrow.He posts on his Soundcloud and his YouTube. He is currently a writer and the official chiseler for Epic Rap Battle Parodies.He was even invited to write a line for ERB's Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton. Origin Matteo Adonis (Mat4yo), started youtube in 2005 making pokemon videos . Now, he makes a wide variety of videos including rap battles and other songs on his channel 'Mat4yo" . The stage name "Mat4yo" is a representation of the pronunciation of Matteo's name (Ma-tay-yo). Furthermore, a 4 is added in the middle to visually represent an absent letter "A" to represent Matteo's favorite number as well as his birthmonth and birthdate. Matteo has been writing music since the age of 10. His primary content is lyricism talk, Pokemon Raps, Rap Battles, and rap content in general. Despite his young age he is an amazing writer and has officially chiseled quite a few Epic Rap Battle Parodies battles. His girlfriend Miss4yo, has also started to appear in battles now. Roles * Bam Margera * Michael Myers * Mall Security Guard * Ed Wood * Cupid * Mother Nature Hater * David Hasslehoff * Louis Tomlinson * Max Payne * Grey Man * Dead Bart (audio) * Bear Grylls * Pee-wee Herman * Christian Grey Mat4yo Rap Battles * Steve * Peewee Herman (audio) * Laquisha * Poseidon * Harry Potter and Edward Cullen * Spiderman and Jack Sparrow * Jack Frost * Criss Angel Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History (HarryPotter2875) * King Henry VIII * Alexander Graham Bell * Charles Darwin * Adam Smith * Alfred Hitchcock * Homer * Thomas Jefferson/Andrew Jackson/Zachary Taylor/James Buchanan/Andrew Johnson/Benjamin Harrison/Woodrow Wilson/Calvin Coolidge/Dwight Eisenhower/Gerald Ford * Dracula * Marco Polo * Che Guevara * Bob Marley * Hannibal * Pelé * Nelson Mandela * Hippocrates * Devil Anse Hatfield * Daniel Boone * Powhatan * Benito Mussolini * Hans Christian Andersen * H.P. Lovecraft Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons * Dead Bart * Wall-E * Lazlo * Pops VideoGameRapBattles * Ash KetchumAsh Ketchum vs. Super Mario (VGRB) * Ian Hecox * Cloud Strife (audio) * Gold Gaming All Star Rap Battles * Jin Kazama and the Devil Jin * Ellie * Medic * Cloud Strife Uber Rap Battles of Fiction * Santa Claus * Second Doctor Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon * Mr. Mime * Espeon * Ash's Coma Theory Epic Rap Battles of Minecraft * The Witch * Snow Golem Justin Buckner Rap Battles * Edward Richtofen * Benny, Boone, Sergeant RL-3, Feral Ghoul * Michael Myers * Ed Gein * Grey Man * Dovahkiin (audio) Emo Owl Rap Battles * Howard Wolowitz * Mr.Sohta * Keigo Kurusu * Peter Bell CartoonMade RapBattles * Dora the Explorer Epic Rap Battles Of Extreme * Red (audio) * Solid Snake (audio) Miscellaneous * Starsie 3 * Giovanni Trivia *Mat4yo originally played and recorded for the role of Bill Clinton in HarryPotter2875's President Special. He didn't know Zander took the role until the video was published on YouTube. *Mat4yo coined the term "chisel" to mean "fine tune and reshape lyrics whilst keeping a similar idea to their intended meaning". *Mat4yo has chiseled some to all of the lyrics of ERBPs since Drake and Josh VS Blues Brothers. *He is so far the oldest ERBP co-owner being 20 years old. *He re-wrote an Thomas Jefferson's verse for Thomas Jefferson vs Fredrick Douglass and the Caitlyn/Hulk exchange in his episodes of Chisel This! *He is the first and so far only crew member to work with ERB and ERBP. Category:Actors Category:Rappers Category:Singers Category:Crews Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Male Category:Season 4 Category:Mat4yo Category:Mat4yo Characters Category:Cameo